Untied Shoelace
by toffee apple
Summary: A silly one-shot Harry/Draco pre-slash I wrote to honour the upcoming April Fool's Day.


"Potter, your shoelace is untied," a bored voice yelled at Harry.

"Malfoy, I really have no time for your little games. Besides, it's the April Fool's day. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am late for detention." Harry turned around and backed off a few steps, but the blond boy stopped him by speaking, again.

"Really Potter, I thought you were smarter than this. I tell you, your shoelace's untied, you don't have to believe me, but if you fall, it won't be my fault." Draco flashed a grin at the Gryffindor boy.

"Why, Malfoy, I didn't known you cared so much for me," Harry said in mock sweetness.

"I don't _care_ Potter, I just thought it would be really nice of me to warn you, you know, as a friendly gesture."

"Yeah, right, friendly doesn't really suit you, Malfoy, it never has. Go and bore another poor person."

"Potter, Potter, I didn't know you had it in you, you devil. You actually want me to go and pester another pathetic Gryffindor? How…..nice of you."

"Oh please, just vanish. I have to go. Hope to see you around…not."

"Now, now little Harry, now that you've got me, you won't get rid of me easily," Draco warned.

"I know what you're trying to do here, I've got you all figured out!"

"Oh yeah? And what, if I may ask, am I trying to do?" Draco challenged.

"You just want to get a big rise out of me so I could do something reckless and deserve another detention."

Draco raised an eyebrow and then started laughing, "Half a truth, Potter, you added something unrequired." Draco looked Harry in the eyes, "I wasn't trying to land you into detention. I was only trying to get a rise from you so you would do something reckless," Draco grinned evilly. Harry, it seemed, still couldn't catch the double meaning behind the words.

"Argh! Just…argh!" Harry decided to leave. Snape was going to fry him, he was already late."

"Running, Potter? Can't even manage one coherent sentence?" Draco snickered.

Harry fled in the direction of Potions classroom where he was supposed to serve his detention.

"Late, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor! Now, you have a potion to brew. The one you so royally messed up today."

"But, Professor! It wasn't my fault, it was Parkinson's! She should have-"

"Another 5 points from Gryffindor for your nerve. Do you want to say that I am lying?"

"No Professor, not at all."

"Another five points for your sarcasm, Potter. Now start the potion already!"

Harry sighted and slowly went to the storeroom for the ingredients. He prepared his cauldron and began to chop the ingredients for the potion.

"Potter, what are you trying to do?" Snape yelled.

"Brew a potion."

"Brew a potion, _Sir_," Snape corrected, "five points from Gryffindor for your slowness."

"But-!" Harry started angrily.

"No buts or it will be another five."

_What's the matter with him today? _Harry thought. _I'll lose 100 points before I blink! Bastard!_

"Potter, do try to finish it before your hair turns gray."

Harry, not wanting to lose another five points, quickly chopped the dragon liver and something else he couldn't remember the name of.

"Potter, again, what _are _you doing?"

This was slowly beginning to get on Harry's nerves. "Chop the _liver, Sir_!"

"You have to do it carefully. What does your textbook say?"

Harry sighted again and read aloud:

_Chop the liver slowly and carefully in strips. Every piece should be 0,3 inches in width._

_Crap! _Harry thought. _How am I going to manage __**0,3 inches**__?? This is crazy!_

"Five points from Gryffindor for your hastiness!"

_This is really getting pointless!_

Someone knocked on the door, a blond head appeared. "Sorry to disturb, Sir, but I think Potter lost his quill. I saw it when he dropped it, so I decided to bring it to him," Draco politely explained.

"One day, Potter, you'll going to lose your head and there won't be anyone to bring it back to you. Take that quill from Mr. Malfoy, and hurry, you don't have all day. Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"No problem, Professor," said the Slytherin and flashed a grin.

Harry hurried to take the quill, he was completely angry at the Slytherin brat. Just as he was about to take the quill from the snickering Slytherin, Snape spoke, "Potter, your shoelace is untied!" Harry tripped over the said shoelace, falling over Malfoy in the process.

"Hahahahahahahaha," Draco laughed. He was sitting on a bed in the Infirmary with Harry beside him. "How _did _you manage to break your nose??? And that look on Snape's face! Priceless! _"Potter, Malfoy! What are you still doing lying on the floor!? Get up and calm your hormones!" _Draco mimicked Snape's horrified voice.

"I was _just _trying to REST. It really hurt," Harry explained.

"Yeah, on top of me. It really didn't look all that innocent to Snape!"

"Ugh, Malfoy, I could puke!"

Harry rose from the bed and headed to the toilet and Draco hurried after him. Unfortunately, he tripped over his shoelace. This time, he landed on top of Harry. Thank God no one went in the Infirmary for the next hour! Draco had the opportunity to do what he had wanted since…a very long time. Who would have thought they only needed an April Fool's Day and a shoelace for a bit of help?

**The End**


End file.
